


Love Bites [FanArt] [PhotoManip]

by Idishi



Series: HP FanArt Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Photomanipulation, Photoshop, Pornstars, auror!Harry, creature - Freeform, vampire!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing stays hidden even in the dark of the night.</p><p>Slightly NSFW.</p><p>Before and After Photoshop photo-manipulation, featuring photos of Alex Killborn and Asher Hawk as Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites [FanArt] [PhotoManip]

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from the Harry Potter universe are the creations and property of JK Rowling as well as the current publishers of the material. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit earned. Any images are used for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> To view only the edited version, go to [this link](http://oi59.tinypic.com/2aj4cuq.jpg).

      

 


End file.
